S malou pomocí Johnnieho Walkera
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Ten muž sem nepatřil, bylo to v jeho očích, v tom, jak se díval do desky baru, oči zarudlé, ale pořád neuvěřitelně modré, a jaksi nepřítomné, zatímco prsty objímal skleničku plnou něčeho, co vypadalo jako skotská, jako by si nebyl jistý, co by s ní měl dělat. Upozornění: slash, spoiler 9x03


Páteční večery bývaly vždycky nabité.

Lebanon nebylo nijak velké město, barů tady bylo hned několik a přes týden nebyl nikde nikdo, ale za pátečních večerů se snad všichni, co trávili ostatní dny doma nebo v práci, zvedli a vyrazili na pivo. Aspoň to tak vypadalo, možná něco jako místní a absolutně nevyslovená tradice, ale za pátečních večerů u nich bylo vždycky nabito. A Jenny to zbožňovala. Vždycky ráda trávila čas mezi lidmi, proto pro ni byly páteční večery jako stvořené.

Spousta lidí, často pro ni úplně neznámých, což jí naprosto vyhovovalo, protože ráda poznávala nové lidi. Ráda se s nimi bavila, poslouchala jejich příběhy a problémy. Trochu jako psycholog, jen s prakticky neomezeným množstvím alkoholu.

Protože, upřímně, pracovat za barem má své výhody.

Ten muž, co seděl sám úplně na konci baru, sem ale nepatřil. Jenny to věděla, i když ho nikdy předtím neviděla. A nebylo to nic v tom, že ho neznala, protože jejich bar byl možná trochu zapadlý a ne zrovna plný turistů, ale nalévali tam za docela rozumné ceny a navíc to bylo blízko jednoho z motelů na okraji města, takže se občas objevovali lidé, co Lebanonem jen projížděli a nevěděli, co jiného dělat s volným večerem.

Tenhle muž byl jiný než všichni ti neznámí lidé, co už tady Jenny potkala. A nemohl za to fakt, že seděl tak stranou od všech ostatních, co se rozhodli strávit tady večer, ani jeho oblečení, obyčejné modré džíny, trochu prošoupané na kolenou a příliš dlouhé na to, aby byly jeho, a černé tričko jen o malinko volnější, než by mělo být, obojí zřejmě půjčené, nebo vlasy, tmavé a rozcuchané, jako by právě vstal z postele, a nemohlo za to ani to, jak si nikoho kolem nevšímal. Bylo to v jeho očích, v tom, jak se díval do desky baru, oči zarudlé, ale pořád neuvěřitelně modré, a jaksi nepřítomné, zatímco prsty objímal skleničku plnou něčeho, co vypadalo jako skotská, jako by si nebyl jistý, co by s ní měl dělat. Vypadal ztracený a opuštěný, jako někdo, kdo nemá nikoho na celém světě.

Jenny krátce zaváhala, aniž vlastně sama věděla proč, a pak k němu pomalu došla, ve tváři jemný úsměv.

Ani nevzhlédl a ji napadlo, jestli je ponořený tak hluboko v myšlenkách, že si jí nevšiml, nebo ji prostě ignoruje. Takhle zblízka byl hezký, trochu neobvyklým způsobem, který neuměla popsat, ale byl bledý a ano, oči měl rozhodně zarudlé jako od potlačovaného pláče, a Jenny se sevřelo hrdlo, protože ať už to byl kdokoli, co se mu mohlo stát, že vypadal takhle?

„Práce nebo láska?" zeptala se ho jemně a on k ní konečně zvedl hlavu, překvapený její otázkou a možná i zmatený, pokud se dalo soudit z jeho výrazu.

„Prosím?" zeptal se zdvořile a Jenny by nejspíš překvapilo, jak hluboký je jeho hlas, hluboký a chraplavý, konejšivý a znepokojující najednou, kdyby se na okamžik úplně neztratila v jeho očích.

V očích, které vypadaly tak staré, i když mu nemohlo být víc než kolem pětatřiceti. _Tenhle muž toho viděl hodně a většinu by raději zapomněl._

„Práce nebo láska?" zeptala se znovu a tázavě zvedla obočí. Pokynula k jeho rukám, které pořád svíraly plnou skleničku. „Sedíš tady a držíš se té skotské, jako záchranného lana, ale ani jednou ses nenapil. Jsou jen dvě věci, které tohle s člověkem udělají. Tak která?"

Muž na ni pár vteřin beze slova zíral, oči rozšířené, a potom roztřeseně vydechl, zakroutil hlavou a znovu upřel pohled na skleničku, ramena nahrbená dopředu, takže bylo ještě víc vidět, že mu to vypůjčené tričko velikostí vůbec nesedí, ale vypadalo to, že mu to nevadí. Prsty lehce přejel po jejím okraji, jako by mu připomínala lepší časy.

Jenny přemýšlela, co se mu mohlo stát, že považuje skleničku tvrdého alkoholu za připomínku něčeho lepšího, a najednou už si nebyla tak jistá, že to má něco společného s prací. Nebo láskou.

Ten výraz v jeho očích byl příliš intenzivní na to, aby to bylo tak banální.

„Není lehké být člověk," zamumlal muž a nepodíval se na ni.

Jenny i tak přikývla. „To není."

Teď muž konečně zvedl hlavu a obrátil k ní pohled, trochu zaražený, čelo pokrčené.

Jenny pomalu pokrčila rameny, rozhlédla se po baru, a když zjistila, že její kolega zvládá všechny ostatní zájemce o alkohol stejně bravurně a bez problému jako pokaždé, mírně se pousmála, natáhla se pro láhev, nalila si panáka Johnnieho a ťukla s ním o mužovu skleničku, než ho do sebe na jeden nádech obrátila.

„Tak jak se jmenuje?" zeptala se a odolala potřebě si po tom panákovi odkašlat. Sakra, kdy naposledy do sebe vlastně něco jenom takhle obrátila?

Muž se zatvářil zmateně. „Jak se jmenuje kdo?"

„Ta holka, co byla tak hloupá, že ti zlomila srdce."

Muž němě pootevřel pusu a zamrkal a na okamžik dokázal vypadat ještě zmateněji než před chvílí. Pak jeho výraz trochu ztvrdl.

Jenny se kousla do rtu. Možná to přehnala? „Promiň. Já jen, že vypadáš jako fajn chlap." Pokrčila rameny.

Muž stiskl víčka a mírně potřásl hlavou, než dlouze vydechl. „Poslal mě pryč," zamumlal, hlavu sklopenou, prsty křečovitě sevřené kolem skleničky, a ji napadlo, že sakra, ti hezcí měli vždycky radši muže. „Myslel jsem, že… když mě hledal a řekl mi, že mu nezáleží na tom, co jsem udělal a co všechno jsem pokazil, znamená to, že –" Polkl a zvedl k ní hlavu, oči rozšířené. Zíral na ni, jako by mu mohla poradit, vyřešit všechny jeho problémy, ale trvalo to jen okamžik, pak pohled zase sklopil a ramena mu ještě víc klesla. „Myslel jsem, že bude chtít, abych zůstal, ale poslal mě pryč."

Jenny pomalu přikývla. „Jak se jmenuje?" zeptala se a nalila si druhého panáka.

„Dean." Řekl to jméno, jako by to bylo to jediné slovo na celém světě, na kterém záleží.

Jenny nevěděla, co na to říct. Říct mu, ať na Deana zapomene, protože nemá smysl trápit se kvůli někomu, kdo o vás nestojí? Pokusit se ho ukonejšit něčím jako že to bude zase dobré? Tvrdit mu, že to možná jenom špatně pochopil a že to Dean určitě myslel úplně jinak? Přimět ho vypít tu skleničku?

Na chvíli zvedla hlavu a všimla si, jak se davem k baru prodírá muž, vysoký a zatraceně hezký, se širokými rameny, špinavě blond vlasy a zelenýma očima, ve kterých nebylo nic veselého. Jenny zamrkala, a pak se ten úžasný kus chlapa zapřel rukama o desku baru.

„Co tady máte nejsilnějšího? Měl jsem dneska opravdu dost hnusný den a – _Casi_?"

Jenny se nechápavě zamračila, ale on už jí nevěnoval pozornost, místo toho zíral na muže, s kterým tady Jenny celou dobu stála, výraz překvapený a otevřený a plný bolesti.

Aha, takže tohle byl Dean. A pokud měla kdy Jenny v něčem pravdu, pak v tom, že to, co se mezi těmi dvěma kdy stalo, bylo úplně jinak, než jak si to její modrooký neznámý vyložil, celé to bylo v Deanových očích.

„Já… Nevěděl jsem, že tě tady potkám," vydechl. „Myslel jsem –" Zakroutil hlavou a ani na okamžik z muže nespustil pohled. Na objednanou skleničku si ani nevzpomněl a nikomu nevěnoval pozornost, jen –

Její modrooký zákazník – a nebylo trochu zvláštní, že ji ani na okamžik nenapadlo zeptat se ho, jak se jmenuje, než se objevil Dean a oslovil ho jako Case? – polkl a pomalu vstal. Prsty se mu chvěly. „Jsem na odchodu," zašeptal a hlas se mu třásl stejně jako ruce, ještě hlubší než předtím, a trochu jako by přemáhal slzy. „Vím, že nechceš, abych tady zůstával –" Otočil se k odchodu.

„_Casi_," dostal ze sebe Dean a Jenny nemohla uvěřit, že je možné dostat takový důraz jen do jednoho slova. Rychle natáhl ruku, chytil Case za zápěstí a obrátil ho zase k sobě. Obličej jen centimetry od toho jeho. „Nechci, abys odešel," zašeptal těžce, hlavu nakloněnou mírně na stranu. Zakroutil hlavou a kousl se do rtu, ale nepustil ho, palcem měkce přejel po kůži na Casově zápěstí. „Nikdy jsem nechtěl, abys odešel."

Zněl dokonale upřímně a Jenny couvla, aby je nerušila, ale ne tak daleko, aby je neslyšela.

„Ale," Cas zaváhal. „Řekl jsi, že chceš, abych odešel."

Dean potřásl hlavou a volnou rukou se dotkl jeho tváře. Nebylo to ani pohlazení, jen jemný dotek prstů, co u vysokého a silného muže v kožené bundě vypadal trochu nepatřičně, ale o to něžněji.

Cas zvedl ruku, jako opožděný odraz v zrcadle, a dotkl se Deanova obličeje. „_Deane_." Potřásl hlavou a výraz v jeho tváři říkal, že neví, co říct.

„Sam umírá," oznámil Dean.

Jenny se zamračila.

Cas pootevřel pusu, překvapený a zmatený. „Cože?" zeptal se nechápavě. „Když jsem ho viděl, vypadal… v pořádku. Co se stalo?"

„Ty zkoušky." Dean sevřel rty a párkrát se zhluboka nadechl, aby se uklidnil. „Ty zkoušky, Casi. Skoro ho to zabilo." Sklouzl dlaní z Casova obličeje a prsty si pročísl vlasy.

Cas nezaváhal a vzal ho za ruku, prsty propletl s jeho.

„Ve skutečnosti ten jediný důvod, proč je ještě naživu, je ten, že –" Dean se hořce usmál. „Zase máme na svojí straně anděla."

Cas pomalu, chápavě přikývl. „Ezechiel. Sam o tom ví?"

Dean zakroutil hlavou. „Sam by mě zabil, kdyby to věděl," prohodil s odfrknutím a kupodivu to neznělo, jako by si dělal legraci. „Casi, skoro jsem o Sama přišel. Doktoři ho odepsali. Sakra, říkali mi, že se mám připravit na nejhorší, protože Sam nemá šanci! Ty jsi byl pryč a jediný, kdo mi mohl pomoct, byl Ezechiel, který byl sám zraněný."

„Rozhodl se vyléčit Sama, zatímco vyléčí sebe."

Dean souhlasně přikývl. „Když ses vrátil, řekl, že pokud tě nepošlu pryč, odejde." Prsty si přejel po kůži pod levým okem a Jenny by přísahala, že si utíral slzy. „Sam ještě není dost silný, aby to bez něj zvládl. Ale Casi, věř mi, že nechci, abys odešel. Nikdy jsem nechtěl, abys odešel. Věříš mi to, Casi?"

Cas se mírně, smutně pousmál a přikývl. Prsty měli pořád propletené.


End file.
